


an early morning find

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [24]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bathing, Clarke finds something interesting, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke always finds interesting things on her early morning hikes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an early morning find

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Community: **1_Million_Words** using the prompt "half naked"

Clarke always finds interesting things on her early morning hikes. The perks of exploring a new world. But on today’s morning hike she spots a rather interesting sight.

Bellamy is in the lake, bathing. His shirt is off, body soaking wet, splashing the water over his skin. Clarke’s mouth widens she pictures running her hands over his body touching his toned abs.

 _Oh god Clarke what are you thinking,_ She thinks leaning her body against the tree with her mouth gaped open. She sees a small smirk grace Bellamy’s lips at the corner of her eye.

He knows she’s watching.


End file.
